Project Summary/Abstract: The goal of the overall ANTHC NARCH X program is to increase the capacity of Alaska Native people and tribal health organizations to conduct research in pursuit of ANTHC's vision that Alaska Native people are the healthiest people in the world. The specific aims for the overall NARCH are to: 1) improve the capacity of Alaska Native people and non-Native researchers working with Alaska Native people to conduct high-quality research that is driven by community priorities; 2) conduct scientific research based in the Alaska Tribal Health System that is focused on improving the health of Alaska Native people and reducing health disparities; and 3) expand on existing ANTHC partnerships with universities in a bi-directional manner. The ANTHC NARCH X program consists of multiple components. These include an Administrative Core (designed to ensure the success of the overall NARCH), a Capacity Building Project (to develop an Alaska-based research training program focused on areas of identified need) and three research projects. The research projects each focus on areas where health disparities exist for Alaska Native populations, including 1) diet and the risk of chronic disease such as diabetes or cardiovascular disease; 2) impact of low vitamin D levels and prenatal vitamin D supplementation on early childhood caries; and 3) culturally relevant treatments for alcohol use disorders. The overall ANTHC NARCH X program will continue to improve research capacity in Alaska and address several key health disparities, ultimately leading to improved health of the Alaska Native population.